Who's this girl?
by YukiMeh
Summary: A flor de piel. Así es como Sakura Kinomoto vivirá el machismo, dándose cuenta que en la época en donde vive, sigue siendo tan latente como las estaciones del año. ¿Qué pasara cuando se tope con Syaoran Li? Un machista que al parecer no lleva remedio en su cabeza, y, peor aún, cuando sepa que trabajara con él en un lugar rodeado de… ¿hombres?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Una mujer debe ser dos cosas: quien ella quiera y lo que ella quiera"**_

_**—Coco Chanel**_

* * *

Me encontraba refutando y repitiendo miles de maldiciones dentro de mi cabeza, estaba molesta y claro que podía sentir el calor dentro mi cuerpo gracias a la furia que brotaba desde lo más fondo de mí, además de que también sentía las ganas de matar al imbécil que estaba conmigo y el culpable de que me encontrara en este lugar, ¿por qué existen hombres como él?.

De verdad que deberían darme un premio por mi mal augurio, ¿cómo era posible que en mi primera semana en este país estuviera detenida en una estación de policía? Simplemente era inaudito e ¡INCREIBLE! Y nótese el sarcasmo en todo esto que me tiene los pelos de punta.

¡Mejor suerte no puedo tener!

.

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez en la vida has sentido las ganas de dar a tu vida un giro de 180 grados?

Pues… yo sí, mi familia y amigos pensaron que me había vuelto loca, pero no, no señores, yo no estaba loca, o eso es lo que creía pues, sólo tenía ganas de aventurarme un poco más a la vida.

Recién llegaba a este país, el cual era totalmente distinto del que yo tenía previsto, me encontraba en Tennessee, Estados Unidos, sí, yo, Sakura Kinomoto había decidido irme de Japón al otro lado del mundo, para vivir una experiencia totalmente nueva.

Según había investigado, en esta ciudad se daban las mejores oportunidades laborales en el área de ingeniería, específicamente en programación, justo lo que yo estudiaba, así que en mi tercer año de carrera busqué una beca para irme y ¿adivinen qué?... No, no me la dieron, no soy la persona con la mejor suerte del mundo, pero, sí soy una persona determinada que se esfuerza por conseguir lo que quiere, por ello empecé a trabajar y todo el dinero que gané en el proceso lo ahorré, lo suficiente para mudarme, establecerme y buscar un nuevo trabajo aquí en Nashville, si señores, el querer es poder sólo era cuestión de ponerle ganas a la vida. Y yo era un ejemplo de eso.

Y ahora estoy aquí, pisando una tierra en la que jamás había imaginado estar, con un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo continente, un nuevo país, un nuevo idioma y una nueva cultura, eso era justo el cambio que buscaba para salir de mi zona de confort.

.

.

.

.

Escucho el sonido de mi alarma, abro mis ojos, el sol pegaba muy fuerte por la ventana, eran alrededor de las 8am, así que decido levantarme, el cambio horario es espantoso, al menos son unas 15 horas de diferencia, por lo que ha sido difícil la primera semana, pero ¿adivinen qué?, sí que conseguí la primera entrevista de trabajo para el día de mañana, parece que los aires estadunidenses me estaban sentado bien, por lo que tenía muchas cosas que preparar, así que me desperece y con calma voy a la cocina, sí, soy de las personas que se levanta con muchísima hambre, el primer choque cultural que tuve fue el de la comida por lo que estos días solo he desayunado pancakes.

Después de eso me bañe, me vestí, decidí ponerme unos shorts, una camiseta de mangas floreada y zapatillas blancas, a mi parecer era un outfit cómodo, así que tome mi bolso, las llaves del auto que había rentado y salí.

Hoy debía hacer varias diligencias, así que llego el segundo choque cultural, conducir, los estadunidenses conducen por la derecha, imagínense los problemas que he tenido, pero; esa pequeña diferencia no me iba a detener, era cuestión de practicar un poco y listo, suponía seria pan comido en unos cuantos días más.

Eran las 3pm aproximadamente, había ido al banco, luego al correo a abrir un mail box para que papá y Touya pudieran enviarme cosas, fui de shopping en busca de un outfit para la entrevista, y ahora me encontraba en el freeway, de verdad que conducir era un poco caótico, ya me había salvado de varios accidentes. La diferencia la podía sentir de una forma bastante pesada, para mi mala fortuna.

Fue entonces cuando iba conduciendo, a esa hora había un poco de tráfico por lo que, la mayoría de gente salía de sus trabajos, así que era normal la cantidad de carros.

Yo iba tranquilamente en mi carril cuando escucho que un carro empieza a pitarme, me molesto un poco porque al parecer tenía como 5 carriles más para adelantar y no sólo estaba yo, ah, pero el muy idiota decide empezar a pitar, si tanta prisa tenía ¿por qué no sacaba sus turbinas y volaba?, simplemente me ponía nerviosa que pitara tanto porque esta era una nueva forma de manejar para mí.

Tan sumida y concentrada iba en el camino, que de un momento a otro el auto paso a mi lado y alguien hablo de forma no muy amable.

—¡Deberías acelerar o vamos a envejecer esperando que te muevas! —Grito la voz de un hombre. Sonaba molesta, no lo negaba.

Su comentario me fastidio demasiado, ¿quién se creía ese idiota? primero me pone los pelos de punta pitando como un loco y después se atreve a gritarme de ese modo, por esas razones me sentí tan molesta, la gente aquí parece ser un poco mal educada, mi carril estaba avanzando de lo más bien, pero al ver el letrero, me di cuenta que debía girar a la izquierda, así que decido dar la vuelta cuando de repente siento un fuerte golpe.

—¡Ahhh! —Grito del susto, sintiendo como un impacto llega a mi auto. En ese momento me percate que era… oh dios, gracias choque cultural, las calles aquí para mi estaban al revés. ¡Genial!, puedo ver que del otro auto se baja un chico, yo apago mi auto y me bajo también, estaba nerviosa.

—Señor lo siento mucho de verdad, me equivoque de izquierda, soy de Japón y me acabo de mudar, por lo que el manejar aquí me es un poco diferente —Habló totalmente apenada, tratando de que crea y se apiade con mi pequeño sermón sobre cambio de país, pero, al parecer aquello no fue efectivo.

—Es por eso que las mujeres no deberían conducir, son demasiado torpes —Comenta exaltado mientras frunce su ceño. ¿Era mi imaginación o el chico éste me estaba insultando de forma poco original por ser mujer?

—¿Perdón? —Respondo algo ofendida y sorprendida ante su reacción tan grosera, que por cierto me dejo totalmente desconcertada—. Señor, no se preocupe que yo pagaré por los daños de su auto —Dije rápidamente para que no creyera que mi iba a escapar o alguna cosa como esa, aunque igual no evitaba que aun estuviese un tanto desconcertada por su comentario.

—Llamaré a la policía de tránsito —Dijo de pronto sacando su celular de su bolso del pantalón. Claramente él estaba más que molesto, y yo, yo no sabía qué hacer, él efectivamente estaba haciendo la llamada—. Estarán aquí en 15 minutos —Agrega luego de terminar aquella llamada a lo que suponía yo, era la policía mientras me miraba bastante mal, su forma de observarme era espeluznante, si las miradas mataran yo probablemente ya estaría bien muerta en este momento.

—Señor… no se preocupe, es sólo un auto, no tiene por qué mirarme de esa forma —Comenté tímidamente mientras le trataba de enfrentar, era obvio que no quería más problemas, por eso estaba incomoda por la forma en la que él me observaba, así que finalmente sí decidí enfrentarlo.

—Por eso las mujeres no deberían conducir, menos sin son tan torpes como usted —Murmuro entre dientes, con un tono de voz bastante despectivo.

Yo casi quise abrir la boca de lo asombrada que estaba, ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?, anteriormente hizo comentarios parecidos y lo dejé pasar, pero esta vez no, para este punto ya estaba molesta que podía sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba por la furia.

—Está siendo demasiado mal educado con una dama —Digo frunciendo el ceño para mostrarle mi molestia. Él no reacciona de ninguna manera y simplemente me ignora, y eso terminó por derramar la gota del vaso —¿Qué no oye que le estoy…? —Y no puedo continuar porque me interrumpen. Esta vez se trata del oficial, y ahí señores, es cuando me comienzo a poner un poco nerviosa.

—Buenas, usted es el que reporto el accidente ¿verdad? —Habla un señor de mediana edad que portaba el uniforme de oficial al chico de ojos color miel.

—Si, la mujer de ahí es la culpable —Acusa él rápidamente mientras me ve despectivamente y me señala con su dedo índice.

—Señorita ¿puede explicar lo que paso? —Pregunta el oficial mientras se acerca a mí. Yo me pongo aún más nerviosa, claramente tenía las de perder con aquel tipo, pero; no me iba a dejar intimidar por esas miradas acusadoras que me daban los dos.

—Vera oficial, yo venía conduciendo tranquilamente en mi carril hasta que un tipo loco empezó a pitarme, paso a mi lado, me grito y eso me puso tan nerviosa que tome el desvió equivocado, así que aquí el culpable es ese tipo por conducir imprudentemente —Estalló sin alterarme del todo, tratando de defenderme.

—¿Qué acaso se volvió loca? Este accidente es claramente su culpa —Responde él exaltado alzando su voz. Estúpido chico castaño.

—Oficial, yo ya di mi declaración, no tengo nada más que decir —Hablé mirando al castaño con intensidad, para que pueda captar mi odio a través de ella.

—Señor su declaración —Pide de pronto el oficial, dirigiéndose al chico.

—Vera oficial yo venía conduciendo tranquilamente hasta que una tortuga que conducía a 10km/h se metió en mi camino, me vi obligado a adelantar y en la intersección fui envestido por el auto de una japonesa que no sabe diferenciar entre izquierda y derecha —Contesta serio, mirándome con desprecio. ¡Ah! Pero que ni piense que yo me quedaré atrás, ya que yo también le mando una mirada asesina.

—Oficial dado que el accidente no es de grave magnitud, ¿le parece que negocie un arreglo con ella? Por supuesto usted saldría beneficiado y nos ahorramos los protocolos —Dice de repente aquel castaño. Yo casi me voy de espaldas al no creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¡él tipo se volvió loco! Porque ¿cómo se le ocurría chantajear a un oficial si eso era prácticamente un delito? Por no decir que uno, y bastante grave.

Por supuesto a mí no me convenía una multa y una amonestación en mis primeros días en este país, así que estaba dispuesta a negociar con el tipo maleducado, pero, chantajear a un oficial de tránsito, no señores, no estaba loca, ni mucho menos me faltaba la moral.

—Ninguno de los dos se mueva, los llevare a la estación de policía, usted señor claramente se brincó un semáforo en rojo y trato de chantajear a un oficial y usted señorita está conduciendo de forma temeraria —Dice el oficial frunciendo el ceño mientras nos miraba a ambos de forma seria.

No lo podía creer, me estaban llevando detenida por culpa de un imbécil que primero se brincó un semáforo en rojo y que aún sabiéndolo reporto el accidente para sacar beneficio de mí y trato de chantajear al oficial de tránsito, si yo no me había equivocado de izquierda, él se brincó el semáforo, al descubrir eso pude sentir el calor de la furia subir por mi cuerpo, parece ser que los aires estadunidenses no estaban tan a mi favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, específicamente en donde se llevaría la entrevista de Sakura, se hallaba alguien particular que portaba un caminar elegante y coqueto.

—Buenos días —Saludó un chico, guiñando un ojo, era guapo de ojos azules. Camina a una oficina y saluda a la secretaría.

El joven subió por el ascensor y llego al sexto piso donde se encontraba el departamento de programación, saludo a algunos de los colegas, daba miradas coquetas a algunas de las chicas que trabajaban ahí y a las cuales no les caía muy en gracia el chico, y eso era porque no tenía buena és de saludar y hablar, finalmente llega a su oficina, uno de sus compañeros toca la puerta y entra.

—¿Listo para las entrevistas? —Pregunta un chico de cabello negro al rubio galante y coqueto.

-Sí, definitivamente será divertido y, espero ver algo bueno —Responde el chico, sonriendo pícaramente.

—De echo por eso vine, estuve revisando los currículos de los postulantes y hay algo que te va a gustar, y eso es una hermosa extranjera —Dice el acompañante pelinegro sonriendo mientras le entrega una carpeta.

—Ah, sí —Habla el rubio mientras toma la carpeta, la abre, saca el currículo y lo ojea rápidamente —, parece que es una buena candidata —Exclama emocionado en voz alta al ver las hojas y de repente algo se enciende en sus ojos al ver la foto de la chica, levanta la vista para ver a su colega —. Definitivamente ya tiene un pie adentro —Agrega sonriendo mientras observa la foto —. Esto será divertido, Sakura Kinomoto —

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No lo podía creer, eran las 7:00am recién me habían dejado salir de la estación de policía y ahora se me hacía tarde para la entrevista, tenía un deseo de matar al imbécil que me metió en este problema, pero desafortunadamente no tenía tiempo para eso, contaba con menos de una hora para llegar a mi casa, alistarme e irme a la entrevista, definitivamente mi mala suerte me siguió incluso al otro lado del mundo.

Eran las 7:50am cuando por fin llegué a casa, subí las escaleras del parqueo a mi apartamento corriendo, a nadie le hace daño un poco de ejercicio matutino.

Cuando por fin pude introducirme en donde me hospedaba, me metí al baño, me duché rápidamente, estaba en la habitación a punto de vestirme y...

—Tonta —Me reclame en voz alta, casi queriéndome dar en la cabeza con la pared más cercana, apenas me había dado cuenta de que olvidé la bolsa con la ropa que compre en el auto — ¡Sakura! ¿hasta cuando vas a ser tan distraída? —Me reclamo algo molesta.

En fin, decidí ponerme cualquier cosa, decidí que me cambiaría en el auto después, así que me peine un poco, me hice un maquillaje ligero, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo… estoy en el ascensor, meto mi mano en el bolso para buscar las llaves del auto, ¿adivinen qué?... no estaban.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamé con furia dándome cuenta de mi segundo gran error en lo que iba del día ¡dios! Y eso que apenas y comenzaba, en ese momento me di cuenta de que sería un día largo y difícil.

El ascensor ya había llegado abajo, así que subí nuevamente a mi piso, bajé de ascensor, corrí al apartamento, entre y ahí estaban sobre la mesa, las benditas llaves, eran las 8:10am ya estaba sobre tiempo, como cosa rara, yo llegando tarde, por fin logré llegar al auto y ponerme en marcha.

De acuerdo con el GPS el lugar estaba a 25 minutos, llegaría alrededor de las 8:45am, mi entrevista era a las 9:00am, por lo que tendría que cambiarme en el parqueo del lugar sino quería llegar tarde.

Iba conduciendo mientras pensaba que si volvía a ver al idiota culpable de mi ajetreada mañana definitivamente lo mataría.

Siendo las 8:50am, llegué al parque de la empresa, me estacioné, 10 minutos era lo que tenía para cambiarme y subir al sexto piso. Rápidamente busqué la bolsa que contenía la rapo, la saque, hice el asiento para atrás para tener un poco más de espacio, incómodamente me saque el short, me puse unas pantis negras, una falda negra en corte recto larga hasta por debajo de la rodilla, 8:55am solo me faltaba la blusa, me saco la camiseta y me coloco una blusa de botones manga larga en color nude, rápidamente reviso mi cabello, maquillaje, ¡lista!, tomo los tacones en mi mano, mi bolso, me bajo del auto y corro al ascensor...

Entró al edificio, corriendo literalmente con los tacones en mi mano, si seguramente parecía una loca, pero; no me importo porque eran las 9:05am, sí, ya estaba llegando tarde, aceleré el paso y caóticamente y como en cámara lenta vi como el ascensor se estaba cerrando.

—¡Por favor espere! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo que en parte era verdad, estaba totalmente sofocada por la carrera que había tenido, necesitaba este trabajo porque mis ahorros no eran eternos, afortunadamente un hombre que iba dentro hizo que el ascensor me esperara.

—Gracias —Agradecí con voz entre cortada por lo agitada que estaba mientras me recostaba en la pared del ascensor, tome un poco de aire y suspire cansadamente.

—¿Cansada? —Pregunta un hombre de cabello negro.

—Un poco, me ha sido difícil llegar hasta acá —Digo con mis ojos cerrados mientras trato de recuperar el aliento, escucho un tintineo del ascensor y veo como las puertas de éste se abren.

—Llegamos sexto piso departamento de programación —Habla de pronto el chico de cabello negro mientras yo lo observo confundida.

—¿Como lo supo? —Preguntó curiosa poniéndome derecha y abriendo mis ojos en el proceso.

Él se ríe suavemente y me mira—Usted debe venir a la entrevista ¿no? —Desvía su mirada a su reloj —. 10 minutos tarde —Agrega sonriendo de medio lado, mientras yo me quedo en shock...

—Adelante, mi compañero debe estar esperándola —Me hace una señal para que salga del ascensor, yo empiezo a caminar, podía sentir mi rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza ¡imagínense! Esto era mucho peor de lo que se veía en las telenovelas o películas, quería definitivamente que la tierra me tragara—. Señorita debería ponerse los tacones —Me pare en seco al escuchar sus palabras, ¿por qué en serio no me traga la tierra y ya?, pensé mientras podía escuchar como él se reía suavemente.

Me presente en la recepción, la señorita me informó que había otra persona adentro siendo entrevistada, para mi fortuna aún no había llegado mi turno y tenía que esperar un poco más, parece que el universo no conspira totalmente en mi contra.

Me senté en las sillas de espera y traté de relajarme, suspiré suavemente, sintiendo como un vértigo se instalaba en mi estómago.

—Tranquilízate Sakura —Murmure para mí misma, dándome ánimos que honestamente no estaban haciendo su trabajo bien.

De repente recordé, ¡maldición!, esto era una entrevista, de la adrenalina de mis carreras olvidé lo importante que era esta entrevista, ya "relajada" los nervios volvieron a mí, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y mis manos sudaban frío.

—Sakura tú puedes, tú puedes —Me repetía mentalmente tratando de animarme.

De repente la puerta del cuarto de entrevistas se abrió y… ¿recuerdan que dije que parecía que el universo no conspiraba en mi contra?, corrección, conspira y con todas las ganas del mundo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, el imbécil que hizo que me detuvieran ayer estaba saliendo por esa puerta de lo más tranquilo, sentía unas ganas de matarlo, pude sentir como mi cara se enrojecía por el enojo, él iba a pasar a mi lado, así que me di vuelta para que no me viera, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, era inercia tal vez.

—Sakura Kinomoto —Escuchó que una voz bastante grave pronuncia mi nombre.

—¡Yo! —Levantó mi mano y respondo bastante animada. El sujeto se me queda viendo fijamente y sonríe algo extraño ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?

—Pase —Me dice mientras hace un ademan con su mano para que lo siga.

Entro a la oficina, era bastante amplia y con una decoración bastante moderna, la vista era todo un espectáculo, escucho como se cierra la puerta y siento los nervios venir nuevamente.

—Buenos días… Sakura ¿cierto? —Dice extendiéndome la mano para saludar.

—Sí señor —Respondo nerviosamente estrechando su mano.

—Yo soy Fye D. Flourite, mucho gusto —Me habla sonriendo y me hace una señal para que me siente. El hombre era bastante atractivo alto, complexión delgada, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

(*)—Ms. Sakura let's start, please tell me about yourself —Dice de pronto, aunque no me toma desprevenida, pues rápidamente respondo.

—I just recently finished my studies in programming and I just moved here looking for a good job opportunity.

—Fine, tell me about your greatest strength —

—I'm a perfectionist. I pay attention to all the details, and like to be sure that everything is just right. I'm a creative thinker. I like to explore alternative solutions to problems and have an open mind about what will work best.

—Excellent I really like your personality and next question, do you have any weakness? —

—Of course like every one has, i think my greatest weakness is that I'm a little clueless but I'm working on that.

—You're so cute, one more question, Why Should We Hire You? –

—You should hire me because I'm not only qualified for this job due to my experiences, but also because of the positive attitudes that I have towards the tasks given to me and I am very motivated to do this job it's my dream. If you hire me, I will do my best to exceed your highest expectations —Suspire de nervios, aunque suponía que estaba respondiendo bien.

—Ms. Sakura the last question, what motivates you?

—I am motivated by challenges. I feel happy when I am challenged by, with, for anything. I try to win at all costs and then I get happy and want to do more.

-You're really interesting... excelente, pienso que usted está bien calificada para el puesto —Dice sonriendo, pero; a pesar de que era un hombre con una personalidad bastante cálida, había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir realmente incómoda.

¿Podría ser que estaba bastante paranoica por el choque y mi estadía en la cárcel que ya estaba delirando?

No lo sabía, pero, todos debían saber que yo no era una mujer débil, no, por eso me había aventurado hasta otro país, no dejaría que nadie pasara sobre mí, ni siquiera el idiota del tránsito. Nadie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCONTINUARÁxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A continuación les pondremos la traducción de la platica de Sakura y Fye, para los que no saben inglés como YukiMeh (jeje) no se pierdan en la historia.

La conversación está señalada con un *, asi que allá va.

(*)Ms. Sakura let's start, please tell me about yourself -

(Señorita Sakura comencemos, por favor hábleme sobre usted?

—I recently finished my studies in programming and I just moved here looking for a good job opportunity. (Recientemente terminé mis estudios en programación y me acabo de mudar aquí en busca de una buena oportunidad laboral)

—Fine, tell me about your strengths -(Bien, hábleme de sus fortalezas)

—I'm a perfectionist. I pay attention to all the details, and like to be sure that everything is just right. (Soy perfeccionista me gusta prestar atención a los detalles y asegurarme que todo salga bien)

—I'm a creative thinker. I like to explore alternative solutions to problems and have an open mind about what will work best. (Soy una persona creativa, me gusta buscar soluciones creativas a los problemas)

—Excellent I really like your personality and next question, do you have any weakness? —(Excelente me gusta tu personalidad, siguiente pregunta, ¿tiene alguna debilidad?)

—Of course like every one has, i think my greatest weakness is that I'm a little clueless but I'm working on that. (Por supuesto como todo el mundo, pienso que mi mayor debilidad es que soy despistada, pero estoy trabajando en eso)

—You're so cute, one more question, Why Should We Hire You? – (Eres muy linda, una pregunta más, ¿por qué debemos contratarla a usted?)

—You should hire me because I'm not only qualified for this job due to my experiences, but also because of the positive attitudes that I have towards the tasks given to me and I am very motivated to do this job it's my dream. If you hire me, I will do my best to exceed your highest expectations— (Deberían contratarme no sólo porque cuento con la cualificación, sino también, con una actitud positiva hacia el trabajo que realizo, lo que me ayuda a cumplir las tareas que se me asignan. Estoy muy motivada por este trabajo porque es mi sueño. Si me contratan no voy a escatimar esfuerzos para cumplir sus más altas expectativas)

— the last question, what motivates you? (Ultima pregunta, ¿qué te motiva?)

—I am motivated by challenges. I feel happy when I am challenged by, with, for anything. I try to win at all costs and then I get happy and want to do more. (Me motivan los retos, me siento feliz cuando me siento retada, trato de siempre ganar dando lo mejor de mi y eso me hace querer más)

—You're really interesting... (Eres muy interesante)

❈──────•°•°•❀•°•°•──────❈

¡Aló bellos lectores! esta historia no es completamente mia si no que vengo en compañía de una gran amiga, escritora y persona. Lamentablemente no cuenta con Fanfiction, pero si con las plataformas Amino y Wattpad, su nombre por allí es Nana-Chan, y entre ella y yo les venimos a presentar esta historia, que más allá de eso, es un mensaje para todas aquellas mujeres empoderadas, a confiar en ellas, amarse, cuidarse y valorarse. Esperamos el mensaje llegue lejos, y que puedan gustar de esta historia, porque ambas la hemos hecho con mucho amor. La decisión de traerla aquí con mi cuenta a sido idea de ella jeje, tengo su permiso, y claro que en cada capítulo pondré y aclararé que es de ella y yo;) bueno hermosa gente, me despido con besos y abrazo dulces, ¡nos leemos!:)

**Nana-Chan**

Yuki-Meh


	2. Chapter 2

**Aunque sea una mínima señal, si es mala, huye de ahí.**

* * *

Después de aquella entrevista me sentía igual de nerviosa, y culpen a la paranoia que me estaba invadiendo en esos momentos, porque sabía bien que no era la única que había acudido a aquella entrevista, había varia competencia, y la mayoría por lo que pude apreciar, eran hombres, y no es que me sintiera minoría ante ellos, por supuesto que no, era una mujer que confiaba plenamente en mi persona, así que aquello no lo sentía como desventaja, más bien lo llamaría como a un reto.

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, incluso había olvidado un tanto lo del imbécil que había chocado conmigo ¡ay! Pero si sólo de recordarlo me daba cólera y ganas de buscarlo hasta por las alcantarillas… bueno no, honestamente no lo buscaría ahí, pero definitivamente si estaba dispuesta a darle una patada para que cayera directito a una de esas.

¿Ven? Yo no era agresiva, pero aquel tipo había hecho hervir mi sangre, y el sólo pensamiento de trabajar con él me causaba escalofríos, no podía imaginar estar conviviendo con alguien así, tan machista y arrogante, era un tipo que no necesitaba ni en mi vida laboral ni en ninguna otra.

Pero bueno, debía de dejar de lado aquel tipo que ocupaba mis pensamientos negativos, no los necesitaba en este momento tan importante de mi vida, sólo necesitaba ánimos, sí, para soportar la idea de tener que esperar dos días para los resultados del empleo.

Aunque… ¿Qué tal si no me contrataban?

Dios, estaba segura de que sería difícil poder conseguir otro trabajo y ofertas iguales a las que me brindaban en aquel puesto, honestamente sentía miedo de que todo se echara a perder y tener que volver a mi antiguo hogar sólo por no cumplir las expectativas que llevaba en ese momento sobre mis hombros.

Suspiré un tanto cansada por estarme saturando de tantos pensamientos, ¿ya había dicho que soy un tanto paranoica? Pues lo reitero, soy algo exagerada.

Total, decido que haré algo productivo en el día, bueno, no, ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡necesito disfrutar mis días de desempleada! Aunque, primero que nada, debía hacer una llamada a alguien que seguramente la estaba esperando.

Conseguí esperar cinco segundos a través de la línea y mi primera pregunta era ¿Por qué no están contestando? ¿es que ya no les importaré? ¿se olvidaron de Sakura? ¡Ay ya! Me grita de pronto mi cerebro, inclusive tuve que retener un sonrojo cuando una voz suave se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

—Hija, vaya, no esperaba tu llamada tan pronto —Me dijeron. Era obvio que esa linda voz era la de mi padre con un tinte de preocupación en ella.

—Estoy bastante libre, no creías que se me había olvidado llamarte ¿o sí? —Pregunté burlonamente mientras con una mano jugaba con mi cabello, enredándolo en uno de mis dedos.

—Por supuesto que no, sabía que me llamarías, hija —Respondió él soltando una leve rosa en el proceso.

Yo también sonreí, aunque él no pudiese verme, el sólo escucharlo me hacía feliz, porque sabía que aún a la distancia seguía recordarme, y yo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Pero dime ¿Cómo ha ido todo por allá? —Preguntó de pronto haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Yo rápidamente hice un recuento en mi mente, rascándome la nuca nerviosamente, debatiendo entre si contarle todo o guardarle algunas cosas como el chico castaño.

—Ah, todo muy bien ¿sabes? ¡sí que Estados Unidos es diferente a Japón! Creo que tardaré un poco en adaptarme completamente, ¡imagínate! Aquí se conduce en el lado izquierdo y además la comida es muy, muy diferente, creo que me ha venido mal el no investigar a fondo para no toparme con tantas sorpresas —Le conté animadamente. Al final le había omitido que había estado en una estación de policía. Simplemente sabía que era lo mejor para no preocuparlo demasiado.

—Ya verás que pronto te acostumbraras a todo eso hija, no lo dudes, eres una mujer muy persistente y fuerte —Tras decir aquellas palabras yo esbocé una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz. Feliz porque él estaba ahí aún en la distancia.

—Lo seré en todo momento, padre, te lo aseguró —Dije. Tras ello conversamos un poco más, y luego terminamos finalmente la llamada.

Sostuve mi teléfono en la mano. Definitivamente todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, suponía entonces que ésta iba a ser una etapa bastante interesante, de la que tenía que salir bien librada.

[BIC]. . .

Mordí con impaciencia mis uñas, eso significaba que me encontraba nerviosa y un tanto ansiosa ¿el por qué? Era muy sencillo explicarlo.

Resultaba que hoy tenía que recibir una llamada para saber si había sido seleccionada o no para el puesto que había solicitado ¿y saben que era lo que estaba pasando? Que casualmente ya eran las tres de la tarde y la dichosa llamada no había llegado a mí, eso me hizo cuestionarme un par de cosas.

¿Habría dado bien mi número telefónico? ¿los resultados aún no habían sido arrojados? O peor aún, ¿realmente yo no había quedado seleccionada? Aquella idea me aterro como no tienen una idea. Por lo que decidí morderme aún más las uñas, y es que había estado toda la noche en vela, y no era por gusto, no, ojalá hubiese sido así, lo que pasaba es que me encontraba lo suficientemente ansiosa y emocionada por los dichosos resultados que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Escuché mi música favorita, puse una película, leí un rato, pero a raíz de eso se dieron las cinco de la mañana demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Y aunque me encontraba como un zombi andante, no podía quitar mis ojos y mi atención a mi celular.

Fue cuando escuche el tono de llamada del dichoso aparato que me desperté totalmente, conteste automáticamente e incline un poco mi cuerpo en el sillón en donde me encontraba.

—¿Sí? —Dije como loca maniática abriendo incluso un poco más los ojos. Dios, seguro que me veía como una psicópata desaliñada en el espejo, con inclusive una mancha por la mejillas y rastros de maquillaje en la cara.

—Hola, sí, llamaba del centro de policiaco de Tennessee para recordarle que tiene usted pendiente una multa —Me quede helada al escuchar que me decían aquello. Las ganas de mandar al demonio a aquella persona tan inoportuna estaban muy elevadas ¡en serio que yo sabía que debía una multa! No tenían que recordármela cada día, por eso, y con bastante molestia y sabiendo que debía verme como una maleducada, colgué.

Bufé sonoramente estampando mi celular en la mesita que acompañaba a la sala. Aquella llamada del trabajo y la falta de sueño me estaban agitando demasiado. Incluso podía darle la razón a mi hermano en que me apodara Sakura la monstruo.

Al instante en que lo hice me entro otra llamada, yo furiosa lo tome y conteste rápidamente, seguro que nuevamente eran esos de la estación de policía, y esta vez yo sí les diría un par de cosillas.

—¡Estoy segura de que pagaré la multa! —Exclamé fuertemente mientras sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban por la furia que estaba soltando.

Alguien jadeo del lado de la otra línea, y, ahí fue cuando la sangre se me helo, pues…

—Seguro, señorita Sakura, porque si es usted ¿verdad? —Se escuchó. No era la voz anterior la que hablaba, no, era una voz grave que podía reconocer rápidamente ya que la había escuchado con anterioridad.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba sonrojándome de furia? ¿sí? Pues bien, ahora estaba sonrojándome de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, ¡que decir! Le estaba gritando a nada más y a nada menos que a Fye De. Flourite, ¡por favor! ¿Por qué la vida se estaba empeñando tanto en molestarme la existencia? Realmente sí que quería que la tierra me llevará.

—Ah, h-hola, disculpa tanto, yo sólo… —Titubee mientras tartamudeaba. Reí nerviosamente mientras ocultaba mi rostro en una de mis manos, estaba que ardía de pena.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —Contestó él en un intento de interrumpirme, suponiendo yo que para no incomodarme más —, entiendo, así que no te disculpes ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó él suavemente, yo sentí bastante pena, no sólo le había gritado, sino que también sabía que notaba mi tono de voz estado paranoico.

—¡Si! Sucede que a veces me da por tartamudear cuando hablo, ya sabes, es como… un tic, sí, un tic —Dije. Al parecer él se dio cuenta que era una mala mentirosa, puesto que rio un poco, y realmente a mi ya me estaban entrando las ganas de hacer el dichoso tic que había nombrado.

Oh, y esperen a saber mi próximo pensamiento, pues es la cereza del pastel ¡le estaba hablando con demasiada confianza a tal vez mi futuro jefe! Díganme ustedes, ¿del uno al diez que tan patosa puedo ser?

—¡Ay lo siento! —Dije —, estoy hablándole con demasiada confianza, y no debería hacer así —Agregué. Mi pensamiento fue "Oh, ¿mi cerebro quiere que invite a tomar una taza de té al jefe?" ¡Ay no, me estaba volviendo loca!

Escuche que reía nuevamente, ¿Cuántas veces había causado ya que se burlara de mí? Bien, al parecer me estaba volviendo payaso sin darme cuenta.

—No hay problema con eso, me gustaría tener la suficiente confianza con mi nueva empleada —Dijo. Yo me quede procesando unos segundos aquello, bueno, tal vez habían sido más que unos segundos, lo admitía, pero ¿había escuchado bien? ¿estaba contratada? ¡Sí! Me dije mentalmente, y casi quise gritar, pero para evitar eso, puse una mano en mi boca, reteniendo el sonido y alejando el teléfono de mi para que mi jefe no escuchase sonidos extraños.

Cuando recobre la calma —y quien sabe cuánto había pasado ya—, puse de nuevo el aparato en mi oreja y me digne finalmente a hablar.

—¿Es… es en serio lo que me dice? —Pregunté tímidamente, y cuando él afirmo con un suave "sí" esbocé una gran, gran sonrisa.

Aquello se sentía demasiado satisfactorio, porque, había logrado una de las metas propuestas.

Estaba casi realizada al estar dentro de aquella empresa, porque suponía yo que eso me iría a abrir las puertas para más y mejores oportunidades en la vida que quería llegar de ahora en adelante.

[BIC]. . .

Al día siguiente de que me dieron la noticia, amanecí contenta y rebosante de alegría. No pude evitar llamar a mi padre para contarle que el trabajo era todo mío, él por supuesto me había deseado todo el éxito posible, y yo, yo estaba segura de que todo marcharía todo bien de ahora en adelante.

Me había levantado tempano, pues, ese mismo día comenzaría a trabajar, realmente ahora sentía los aires de estados unidos mucho mejor que los días anteriores, por eso decidí darme una merecida ducha con agua caliente, y después de eso decidí cambiarme para la ocasión, me maquille ligeramente y salí de mi departamento con mucha calma, pues, aún llevaba tiempo de sobra.

En el camino no hubo choques, no hubo gritos ni oficiales tratando de ser sobornados. Todo fue con relativa paz, que por cierto disfruté mucho, definitivamente era mejor llegar al trabajo fresca y sin estrés para ser totalmente eficiente.

Cuando llegué, me aparqué en el estacionamiento, era una completa suerte que mi camioneta recién rentada no hubiese sido decomisada, sino, otra historia estuviese siendo en aquel momento conmigo.

Entré al edificio y el aire que se respiraba me supo a gloria, camine hacia el elevador de la vez pasada, esta vez no me tope a nadie, entonces me pregunté si realmente yo podía adaptarme a tantas personas desconocidas, porque, probablemente en ese espacio de trabajo todos ya se conocían.

¡Pero bueno, trabajo era trabajo!

Cuando salí del elevador me topé con el mismo pasillo de la vez pasada, y, entonces fue ahí cuando me encontré con el chico pelinegro que me había topado en el mismo lugar.

Le dirigí una sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas y rostros se cruzaron y entonces él se acercó a mí.

—Buenos días, Fye te espera adentro, quiere darte una bienvenida a ti y a tu compañero —Dijo. Yo fruncí el ceño al escuchar "compañero" porque las posibilidades de que fuera el idiota que me había chocado pasaban por mi cabeza.

—Ah sí, creo que nunca… —Automáticamente me quede callada al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, tal vez podía sonar mal educado de mi parte decir "No creo que haya mencionado que contratarían a alguien más además de mi", eso, y que sonaba totalmente arrogante y egoísta, porque la empresa no era mía por dios.

Reí nerviosamente al ver como él había notado mi abrupto silencio, pero lo dejo pasar y me dirigió a la oficina de la vez pasada, entramos y juro que casi se me va el alma a la cañería cuando vi un cabello castaño extrañamente familiar.

—Buenos días, señorita Sakura, déjeme presentarle a Li Shaoran, quien será uno de sus muchos compañeros en esta empresa —Habló angelicalmente Fye, mientras nos miraba a mi y al tipo ese que con su sola presencia me fastidiaba.

Cabe destacar que al pisar yo aquella oficina todo se torno bastante incomodo y el aire incluso se sentía pesado. Quería dar la vuelta y evitar a aquel chico, pero tampoco quería verme muy sufrida con su presencia porque eso seria darle mucha importancia al asunto, o más bien al tipo.

Esbocé una falsa sonrisa que todos creyeron, o eso pensé. Corrí una silla para poder sentarme al lado del sujeto desconocido, podía sentir como me observaba de reojo, y me sentí ligeramente incomoda, y no porque me intimidara, no, sino porque su mirada no me hacia gracia, y les juro que, si no estuviera ahí mi jefe, le hubiera dicho un par de cosas.

¡En serio! ¿Por qué la vida me odiaba tanto? Digo, de todos los seres vivientes, tenía que tocarme de compañero un machista, pedante y aghh, estaba sacando un lado muy malo de mi que ni yo conocía, era como odio a primera vista.

Sólo esperaba que el destino se apiadara de mi y que no estuviéramos tan cerca, de ser así creo que me aventaría del sexto piso.

—Deben de saber que principalmente este proyecto era sólo para elegir a una persona, entonces quedará en sus manos si entran oficialmente los dos o no —Menciono el de ojos celestes. Por inercia, o algo así, el tipo castaño y yo volteamos a vernos con casi fuego en nuestros ojos, casi podía sentir como mentalmente me maldecía y decía que él se quedaría con el puesto ¡pero no! Le haría ver a ese chico que yo era el mismo infierno, él no podía creer por un segundo que yo era débil y menos que me iba a dejar.

—No pensé que estuviese compitiendo con una mujer, es muy… bajo —Murmuro él, tratando tal vez de que nadie lo escuchara, pero le falló, porque todos los presentes lo escuchamos. Fue muy incomodo como Fye lo veía, y a mi de cierta forma su comentario me había herido un poco.

Créanme que nunca había lidiado con un tipo tan machista. Y de cierta forma me sentía nueva ante la experiencia de ser bajada a un punto en el que nadie quería estar.

Decidí dejarlo pasar para no causar mucho alboroto, pero me apunté mentalmente que le haría pagar a ese sujeto que decía llamarse Shaoran Li.

—Me parece que no es bajo, al contrario, debería de sentir la competencia que tiene, la señorita Sakura tiene tantas aptitudes como usted, Li —¡Y bingo! Sonreí macabramente viéndolo y restregándole silenciosamente en la cara que yo era lo mismo que él, aunque fuese mujer, y su cara fue todo un poema, estaba molesto, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, que ni creyera que no lo notaba.

Li gruñó por lo bajo y casi quise soltar una risilla pretenciosa, estaba recuperada de ánimo, ahora sentía que podía contra todos y todo.

—Pero bueno, desde hoy comienzan con su trabajo. Así que necesito que pongan manos a la obra, les enseñare sus lugares asignados y sus trabajos…

Dejé de escuchar en el momento en el que todos se levantaron de sus asientos, yo hice lo mismo. Está de más decir que puse atención máxima a todo lo que me decían, estaba segura de que daría todo de mi para conseguir aquel trabajo.

[BIC]. . .

Las miradas, los murmullos, todo eso me estaba volviendo un tanto loca.

No proclamaba atención ni nada de eso, estaba segura.

Tampoco aclamaba aquellas miradas entre lujuriosas y molestas.

Todo estaba casi abarrotado de hombres.

La sensación que recorría por mi cuerpo me estaba quemando lentamente. Era una sensación de incomodidad e incluso inseguridad.

¿Por qué me miraban tanto?

—Seguro que la han contratado por el buen polvo —Murmuro a alguien a mis espaldas. Yo abrí rápidamente mis ojos, estaba sorprendida de que hubiese ese tipo de comentarios hacia mi persona, por lo que rápidamente me volteé y detuve al chico parándomele en frente, al parecer él no esperaba aquella acción de mi parte.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho? —Dije fuerte y claro. Mi ceño estaba notablemente fruncido e inclusive podía estar apretando demasiado mis labios, tratando de contener la furia. Posiblemente también la cara la tuviese un poco colorada.

—Eres mujer, seguramente por eso has conseguido el trabajo —Dijo. Y ganas de golpearlo en la nariz no me faltaron, pero mi parte racional me advirtió que no lo hiciese, de ser así, causaría problemas horríficos y en mi primer día.

—¿Hay algún problema con que sea mujer? —Interrogué conteniendo la voz acida que quería dirigirle, estaba controlándome demasiado.

—Me parece que este no es el lugar para una mujer, mira a tu alrededor, aquí hay sólo hombres —Comentó el pasando una mirada por todo el lugar, yo hice una mueca con mis labios y negué, estaba llegando muy lejos con sus comentarios —, además, reitero que tal vez sólo te han contratado por el buen polvo —Y tras esas palabras un hoyo negro se abrió debajo de mis pies. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a aquel tipo que eso no era así? ¿Por qué?

Realmente tenia ganas de golpearlo, pero también tenia ganas de echarme a llorar del coraje.

Nadie hacia nada, sólo observaban, inclusive pude escuchar un par de risas a mis espaldas. Yo estaba ciertamente aturdida de que todo aquello estuviese pasando, aunque, no me dejaría vencer.

Así que, con todo el orgullo revuelto en una tela de machismo, me senté en mi lugar y comencé a trabajar.

Sabía bien como le demostraría a todo el mundo que era capaz, y eso era haciendo lo que más me gustaba, programar, trabajar y avanzar.

* * *

N/A: Ah, en serio gracias por darme el honor de trabajar contigo Nana, eres una persona de oro. Y me alegra tanto que congeniemos tanto en ideas. Gracias💕

Si hay algún error en sintaxis u ortografía, por favor haganmelo saber. No he estado de lo mejor estos días, así que pido disculpas adelatadas.

Este es edit de N/A, así que allá va. Sabemos que la historia no es de color de rosa, pero, es la cruda realidad. Levantar consiciencia de lo que podría estar pasando a nuestro al rededor ea algo así más o menos lo que buscamos.

Nana y yo así que lo queremos, así que esperamos con muchas ansias que su apoyo y comentarios lleguen. A nosostras nos anima de sobremanera;)

Sin más, Nana y Yuki se despiden de ustedes. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Nana-Chan**

**Yuki-Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**No. No va a cambiar, hagas lo que hagas nunca cambiará. Su comportamiento es abuso emocional y violencia psicológica. No le interesa cambiar.**

* * *

Escucho el sonido de la alarma, abro mis ojos, por suerte hoy era sábado entonces podía tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo, me levanto y voy directo a la cocina, ¿adivinan mi desayuno?, no, no son pancakes, esta vez desayuné fruta y un té. Estaba sentada en el balcón de mi apartamento y pensando sobre los difíciles días de trabajo que he tenido pasada una semana, ¿por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan tontos?, bueno no todos, tampoco quería generalizar, pero si varios de mis compañeros en el trabajo, he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de golpear a varios de ellos por sus comentarios tan pesados y despectivos hacia mi persona y otras chicas de la oficina, lo bueno es que no me he dejado intimidar por ninguno de ellos, yo les voy a demostrar lo que es una mujer valiente, fuerte y capaz.

Eran aproximadamente las 11am de la mañana y tenía que ir a devolver el auto que había rentado, así que me desperece, me levante del sofá y fui a alistarme. Pensé que sería buena idea dar una vuelta por la ciudad después de regresar el auto, por lo que decidí ponerme algo bonito, una falda en color palo rosa por encima de la rodilla, una blusa blanca sencilla, una chaqueta de jeans y zapatillas blancas, me peine un poco, maquillaje ligero y lista…tome mi bolso, las llaves del auto y me puse en marcha.

….

—Señorita todo está bien con el auto, pero, debemos cobrarle un adicional por la multa —Dice sonriendo la chica que me estaba atendiendo. Me molestaba su cara sonriente como si fuera algo bueno tener que pagar una multa por culpa de un imbécil que no sabe conducir, era inevitable no pensar en ese idiota cada vez que alguien me recordaba la bendita multa, yo no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero, ahora creo que, sí existe el odio a primera vista, ¡Sakura ya contrólate y deja de pensar en alguien que no merece la pena! me digo a mi misma, pero es que todo esto era inevitable.

—Está bien, no hay problema —Digo resignadamente agachando mi cabeza y entregando mi tarjeta para pagar el recargo. ¡Ahhh! Exclamo con rabia en mi interior ¡como odio a ese tipo en serio! Pensaba mientras firmaba el baucher por $400, definitivamente mi mal augurio me acompañara siempre.

—Eso sería todo señorita que tenga buen día —Comenta ella después de que le pago, me da mi tarjeta, asiento con mi cabeza, me despido de la chica y retiro del lugar, tomo un taxi y me dirijo al centro de la ciudad.

No dejare que mi día se arruine por esta tontería, pensé mientras iba en el taxi esperando llegar a mi destino.

….

Después de un rato llegue al parque, sin duda alguna esta ciudad era bella, se podían ver los árboles, los grandes edificios y todo rodeado por un hermoso lago, el día estaba precioso hacia sol y soplaba una fresca brisa, me senté unos minutos en una de las bancas, cerré mis ojos, tome un poco de aire y suspire…

—¡Todo va a salir bien! —Me digo a misma en voz alta, de repente…

—¿Está siendo difícil el trabajo? —Escucho una voz masculina bastante familiar, volteo, doy un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa de ver quien está sentado junto a mí y tan cerca.

—¡Jefe! —Digo sorprendida al ver esos ojos azules tan cerca de mí.

—¡Hola Sakura! —dice con una gran y amable sonrisa—. Guarda las formalidades para el trabajo, puedes llamarme Fye no hay problema — él continúa sonriendo.

—Pero no creo que eso sea… —Trato de decir, más sin embargo no puedo continuar porque él me interrumpe.

—Se que los japoneses son muy educados, pero, ahora estas en Estados Unidos esas formalidades no son necesarias—

Yo me quedo observándolo pensativamente o ¿viendo sus bellos ojos? - ¿Sakura? – dice mientras siento que pone su mano en mi cabeza - ¿Estas bien? – dice mirándome confundido.

—Lo siento —digo con una risa nerviosa—. Está bien te llamare por tu nombre entonces —Me rindo y digo con una sonrisa.

—Excelente, y dime ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunta y por alguna razón su presencia me podía nerviosa y me costaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—E-este…yo…yo… paseando, si estoy paseando quería conocer la cuidad y como es fin de semana aproveche —Respondo nerviosa.

—Ahhh ya veo… oye ¿no te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo? —Dice casualmente con su amable sonrisa.

—¿QUÉ? —digo sorprendida, puedo jurar que mis ojos casi se salen.

Él se ríe un poco ante mi reacción

—No te pongas así es solo una comida, de verdad no me equivoque eres una chica muy linda… ¿entonces qué dices? — la verdad no sabía qué hacer tampoco qué decir, porque ¿cómo él era capaz de decir esas cosas tan despreocupadamente?, ¡oh! Esperen ¿será otro choque cultural?, los chicos acá tal vez son más ¿confianzudos?, todos esos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente en cuestión de segundos…

—No creo que sea correcto que salga a comer con mi jefe, alguien podría vernos y mal interpretar las cosas —Digo con algo de pena, realmente no me sentía cómoda aceptando su propuesta.

Él sonríe un poco ante mi respuesta —Sakura no estamos en horario laboral, durante nuestro tiempo libre somos libres de hacer lo que queramos y salir con quien queramos, si eso es lo que te preocupa, además es una comida, estas sola en esta ciudad ¿cierto? — al escucharlo, suspire, él tenía razón era tiempo libre y yo estaba sola un poco de compañía no me caería mal, además es una ciudad bastante grande ¿quién podría vernos?

Después de estar sumergida en mis pensamientos unos minutos, decido contestarle —Está bien vamos es solo una comida —Aceptó sonriendo.

—Bien conozco un buen restaurante acá cerca, ¿vienes en auto? — dice mientras se pone de pie y me mira.

—No recién lo regrese porque era rentado —Contestó.

—No te preocupes, podemos ir caminando porque es cerca y mi auto esta parqueado cerca de ahí —

Tras su comentario, me levante y nos fuimos caminando, el lugar si estaba relativamente cerca del parque y durante el camino íbamos hablando del trabajo, dijo que había notado ciertos comentarios pasados de tono y que también había visto como varios de los chicos me miraban mal, pero que no me dejara, que los pusiera en su lugar, que no me regañaría por eso, después de todo él era el jefe del departamento, sin duda, alguna su comentario me animo, definitivamente él si era una persona confiable.

Después de caminar un poco llegamos al lugar, era un restaurante que se especializaba en hamburguesas, la idea me pareció buena y realmente se me antojo, hicimos nuestro pedido, él no me permitió pagar mi parte, ya que había sido su idea que fuéramos comer, aunque no me gustan este tipo de detalles no tuve más opción que aceptar y al final quedamos en que lo invitaría un helado después y como amo el helado me pareció una excelente idea. Nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestra mesa…

—Cuéntame cómo es que una chica tan joven y bella como tu vino a parar a esta ciudad —Pregunta curioso.

—Bueno estaba aburrida de mi vida en Japón todo era muy rutinario, quería salir de mi zona de confort por eso decidí aventurarme — digo bastante emocionada.

Él me sonríe —sin duda alguna una chica valiente y decidida —Comenta de forma alegre.

—Sí —Afirmé animada, realmente me gustaba que las personas reconocieran la clase de persona que yo era.

—Tengo curiosidad sobre algo —Dice mientras inclina un poco más su cuerpo hacia mi. Yo le veo curiosidad pura en los ojos.

— Dime —Respondo confundida

—¿Qué es eso de una multa? —Tras su pregunta mi semblante cambio totalmente porque mis pensamientos fueron directamente a aquel idiota castaño, no tuve más opción que contarle esa desagradable experiencia y mi mala suerte que ahora trabajamos juntos, mi fastidio se hizo evidentemente notable, todo esto mientras terminamos de comer, salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos hacia la heladería.

Llegamos a la heladería, al parecer era bastante famosa porque había muchísima gente, tras esperar, por fin pudimos hacer nuestro pedido, él pidió un helado de chocolate y vainilla, y yo uno de fresa y vainilla, nos sentamos afuera del lugar en unas mesitas, y termine de contarle la dichosa historia.

—Lo siento es demasiado gracioso — dice riendo mientras yo lo quiero asesinar con mi mirada — ¿quieres que lo despida? — pregunta sonriendo, mis ojos casi salen al escuchar su pregunta, por supuesto que quería que lo despidieran, así no tendría que verlo nunca más.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? — pregunto con un brillito en los ojos, animada e ingenuamente, él se atraganta con el helado y comienza a reír

—Lo siento, era una broma, no puedo hacer eso —Yo hago un puchero, su broma me molesto un poco porque jugó con mis sentimientos, así que, en venganza, pegué mi helado en su cara.

—¡Hey! ¿qué te pasa? —Dice viéndome un poco molesto, yo me rio, él explota en risa mientras hace lo mismo con su helado en mi cara, admito que fue bastante divertido, realmente la estábamos pasando muy bien.

…

—Sakura Kinomoto ¿con que fue por eso por lo que conseguiste el trabajo? ¡por andar con el jefe! Te comerían viva en la oficina si vieran esta escena ahora mismo — dice un castaño de ojos miel mientras se encuentra en esa tienda pagando su helado.

¿Quién podría verlos?, Si señores, Sakura Kinomoto se olvidó que ella es la reina del mal augurio, y para su mala fortuna su amado compañero de trabajo Syaoran Li se encontraba comprando un helado en la misma tienda donde ella y su jefe se estaban divirtiendo y pasando un buen rato juntos.

…

Suena la alarma, son las 6:00am, el inicio de una nueva semana laboral, me desperezo y me levanto, preparo mi desayuno y me siento en el balcón a disfrutarlo, sin duda alguna la brisa y el sol matutino me llenaban de energía positiva para empezar mi día con el pie derecho, decidí no hacer caso a esos comentarios tan feos, Fye me dijo que en unos días ya pasarían, así que los ignoraría y concentraría 100% en el trabajo, al final de cuentas para eso vine a este país a trabajar en lo que me gusta.

Una vez que terminé mi desayuno me fui a duchar, mi outfit de hoy, una falda corté "A" por debajo de la rodilla color rosa pálido, una blusa de mangas anchas color crema y tacones nude, nuevamente peinado y maquillaje ligero y ¡lista! Eran las 6:45am cuando, salí de la casa rumbo trabajo.

Ya no tenía auto, así que tristemente debía tomar el autobús. Después de caminar por un rato llegué a la parada, no sabía que el camino de mi apartamento a la parada era un poco lejos, me dolían los pies, así que, me senté unos minutos, dado que el autobús aún no había llegado. Eran las 7:25 am y el bus nada que aparecía, así que decidí preguntarle a un señor… y ¿adivinen qué?, me equivoqué de parada, aquí no pasaba el autobús que me dejaba cerca del trabajo, ¡Tonta!, una vez más el universo conspirando contra mí, claramente iba a llegar tarde, eran las 7:30 am y no había ningún taxi cerca, pero, ya he aprendido a tomar estas cosas con humor, raro sería que no me pasara.

Iba caminando muy rápido, por no decir que, corriendo a la oficina, según mis cálculos llegaría más rápido, pero, no soy muy buena en matemáticas, así que, mis cálculos no eran confiables, me detuve en un semáforo, de repente un auto se orilla y se detiene frente a mí, baja la ventana…

—¿Sakura? —dice alguien con de ojos azules bastante familiares para mí.

—¡Fye! — digo sorprendida y con mis mejillas sonrojadas, no sé si de la vergüenza o de la carrera.

—Sube yo te llevo —Habla y me ofrece con su amable sonrisa.

—No creo que sea correcto que nos vean llegar juntos —Dijo.

—Linda, no creo que estés en condición de hacerte del rogar ya vas muy tarde —Me interrumpe diciendo eso, con una sonrisa linda en su rostro.

Yo miro mi reloj, me sonrojo aún más, él tenía razón

—Está bien te tomo la palabra — respondo apenada mientras él me abre la puerta, me siento, cierro la puerta, suspiro y cierro mis ojos, estaba cansada, había corrido mucho, de repente siento a Fye muy cerca de mí, abro mis ojos sorprendida

—El cinturón — dice mientras voltea y me mira fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento yo sentí que mi corazón se detenía nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca —. Vamos o ambos llegaremos tarde — pone el carro en marcha, yo estaba roja de la pena y juro que él podía escuchar lo acelerado de mi corazón.

Y no era porque me gustará o algo así, sino que simplemente su acción me tomo desprevenida.

Finalmente llegamos al parqueo.

—Recuerda ignorar a esos idiotas — me guiña un ojo y baja del auto. Por mi parte yo hago lo mismo, bajo del auto.

...

Y una vez más, la reina del mal augurio topa con suerte, no se percató que uno de sus compañeros de cabello negro, los vio bajar y llegar juntos a la empresa.

—De verdad que no pierdes el tiempo, Fye — dice sonriendo maliciosamente mientras baja de su auto.

_**. . . **_

Cuando llegué a la oficina, sentí el mismo aire tenso y pesado que sentía desde hacia una semana. No era muy agradable el ambiente cuando posaba un pie en aquel departamento lleno de hombres.

Estaba consciente de que no era muy bien recibida en aquel espacio, pero quisieran o no, me tenían que aceptar de una u otra forma.

Y, aunque en ese momento en serio estaba tratando de evitar escuchar y poner atención a todo lo que me rodeaba, me estaba pareciendo una tarea imposible.

—_¿Lo han visto? Ha llegado con Fye ¿no es eso muy sospechoso?_

—_Lo es, les dije que ella había entrado por algo así, era obvio _

—_Tenia que ser mujer ¡sólo mírenla! Se nota de lejos que siquiera sabe qué se hace por aquí _

Decidí hacerme la de oídos sordos, más porque aquello me daba pena ahora que estaba al lado de Fye.

De verdad aquellos tipos me estaban haciendo sentir mal, incluso pensé por un momento correr hacia el baño, taparme la cara y lloriquear como cobarde un rato, pero, esa no era Sakura Kinomoto.

Así que, con todo el enojo combinado con gasolina y unos fósforos, comencé a voltear de a poco mi cuerpo, aunque, cuando me di cuenta alguien ya estaba delante de mí.

Ý juraba que podía reconocer aquella espalda, porque justamente yo venía viéndola desde hacía unos segundos atrás ¿Cómo es que alguien podía moverse tan rápido? O ¿es que había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de la acción? En dado caso y la cosa más creíble es que hubiese pasado la segunda.

No podía ver el rostro de Fye, no mentía, su forma de actuar me había tomado realmente desprevenida. No sabía siquiera lo que iba a hacer en aquel momento. Y por un lado estaba temerosa, demasiado para mi gusto.

—Me parece poco ortodoxo que digan todas esas cosas sobre la señorita y aún más yo estando aquí —Dijo —, y con esto no quiero decir que lo pueden hacer a mis espaldas, señores, así que pido que guarden sus comentarios en su cabeza, o me veré obligado a mandar una queja a derechos humanos ¿entienden? —Yo me quede hecha una piedra, literal. Congelada en mi lugar veía como todos habían guardado silencio y ahora sus expresiones se encontraban más bien temerosas, pero algunas… algunas se encontraban más bien un tanto recelosas y molestas.

Fye, quien era mi jefe, me había defendido de todo el personal de programación. ¡Y dios! No saben lo bien que se sintió que por fin alguien se animara a hablar, y, no es que yo no pudiese, de hecho, apenas iría a dar la cara ¡pero esperen! Esto se pondrá más bueno que lo anterior.

—Además, ya no permitiré que alguien más siga diciendo semejantes mentiras sobre mi ¡hemos llegado juntos, sí! Pero eso no nos convierte en amantes o en algo así ¿Qué tan cerrados de la mente están para creer esas cosas tan ambiguas sobre una mujer? —Declaró molesta mientras me poso delante de Fye. Yo también tenia que pelear mis batallas, no todo el tiempo iba a tener a alguien que me ayudara.

Cuando terminé mi pequeño discurso, un golpe seco se escucho contra un escritorio de madera. Yo me sobresalte un poco e inmediatamente volteé hacia el emisor de aquel sonido tan grotesco que se escuchaba aún peor con todo el silencio que había.

—¡No puede ser! Seguro que la defiende sólo por ser mujer y quien sabe qué más —Exclamó un tipo. Yo juro que casi quise abrir la boca de sorpresa, pero suponía que mi cara de consternación decía muchas cosas.

Cuando sentí por detrás que Fye daba un paso, yo lo detuve con mi antebrazo.

Estaba molesta, sí, estaba tan molesta que esta vez no me iba a resistir, tan molesta como hace años no lo estaba.

Sentía el ceño notablemente fruncido, las manos hechas puños y mi cara al rojo vivo. Incluso sentí que en ese momento podía bufar como un toro, aunque no sonara muy elegante para una mujer, claro ¡pero daba igual!

Cuando me di cuenta, mis pasos se habían dirigido directamente hacia el tipo ese y me le había plantado enfrente con la cara bien alto y mis ojos bien puestos en los suyos, como si quisiera retarlo. Él no se inmuto mucho, pues ni siquiera vaciló cuando yo estuve muy, muy cerca de él.

—Escucha, puedo defenderme sola, y, sino lo había hecho antes es porque estaba esperando a que pasara con el tiempo y ustedes se calmaran con sus comentarios, pero este ha sido el límite, no tienen derecho a humillarme, nadie lo tiene, y el que sean personas tan prejuiciosas sólo hace que sienta mucha lastima por ustedes, porque ni siquiera se han dado tiempo de conocerme, de ver mi trabajo y el esfuerzo que pongo día con día —Estalle con una voz fúnebre que no sabia de donde había salido, ciertamente hasta yo me había sorprendido, pero, sentía que nadie estaba ya a mi alrededor, las voces -y si es que las había-, se escuchaban lejanas, incluso sentí como mi mandíbula se tensaba y como mi cuerpo temblaba ante las fuertes reacciones causadas por la furia corriendo por mí.

Cuando desperté del aturdimiento a mi alrededor noté como el ambiente se tornaba aún más pesado, casi miré todo en cámara lenta, juraba que no me venia venir lo siguiente, porque el tipo frente a mi dirigía una de sus manos directamente a mi cara. Dios ¿Por qué todo esto me tenía que pasar precisamente a mí?

Por inercia, claro, puse los brazos alrededor de mi cara, creo que, tratando inútilmente de cubrirme, pues sabía de antemano que el tipo debía de tener más fuerza que yo.

Pude sentir, que a pesar de llevar una mano dirigiéndose a mí, las dos se había posado en mis hombros, yo casi me sentí desfallecer cuando me agito terriblemente, haciéndome tambalear un poco.

Yo sentí ese acto sólo unos segundos, porque luego todo quedo en relativa paz para mí, en esos momentos apretaba con bastante presión mis ojos, no los quería siquiera abrir un poco porque sentía que lloraría con ganas frente a todos, y, yo no haría eso porque no quería parecer alguien débil.

Entonces, escuche como había voces intensas peleando, podía reconocer muy bien la del tipo, y… también podía reconocer la de Fye.

Se supone que yo sólo había ido a trabajar a ese lugar, no a conseguir atención, citas romances o amantes ¡definitivamente no! Por eso me sentía tan triste, porque yo era la que indirectamente estaba causando todo aquello, haciendo que las personas se metieran en problemas por mi culpa.

—Hey Sakura, ya todo esta bien, abre tus ojos —Me dijo una voz cerca. Yo no obedecí al instante, me quedé en mi sitio con una postura totalmente rígida mientras apretaba mis labios para no dejar salir ningún gemido ahogado —. Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo —Habló nuevamente la voz. Yo de a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y me topé con unos azules que me miraban con preocupación.

Fye toco mi cabeza suavemente brindándome una sonrisa cálida que podía transmitir apoyo y entendimiento de su parte.

Lamentablemente yo no pude devolverle el mismo gesto, y, en cuanto estuve totalmente ubicada, hablé.

—Tengo que ir al baño —Murmure suavemente mientras lo alejaba de mi y salía disparada de aquel lugar.

No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, pero eso no era lo que me importaba por el momento, sólo quería estar sola, pensar sola y tal vez llorar sola.

Cuando ubique los sanitarios entre sin darme cuenta muy bien en donde me encontraba, honestamente sólo quería meterme a uno de esos, lavarme la cara con agua y gritar en silencio.

Abrí la puerta con cero cautela, mis tacones resonaron en el azulejo del lugar, demasiado para mi gusto realmente, pero eso no me importo mucho porque sólo tuve tiempo de pensar en dirigirme a la llave de agua, y cuando estuve cerca de ella estire mi mano para abrirla… y ¿había dicho ya que soy un poco patosa? Por no decir que mucho.

Si no lo había dicho, entonces este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pues ¿adivinen qué? ¡sí! De nueva cuenta el destino jugaba demasiado mal contra mí, la suerte definitivamente no estaba de mi lado ¿y saben por qué? Porque se me había ocurrido forcejear demasiado con la llave que ahora la había roto, ¡y no! Eso no es lo peor ¡el agua estaba saliendo a chorros! Claro que inútilmente estaba tratando de tapar la "pequeña" fuga que salía, pero, la verdad es que no estaba siendo demasiado fácil y para ese punto ya tenia mi blusa llena de agua.

La cosa se complico cuando escuche que alguien abrió la puerta del sanitario, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas, estaba asustada, era obvio que yo no sabia como arreglar fugas, así que tal vez la persona que venía entrando podía ser mi salvación, aunque, no, porque ¿de cuándo acá los hombres entraban al baño de las mujeres?

Y, es que lo crean o no, mi alma se había caído hasta el suelo al ver y comprender finalmente que me había equivocado de sanitarios, y en ese momento no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme y al mismo hacer una mueca de resignación.

Que alguna alma se apiadará por favor de mi en este momento, sí, o que si no me llevará con ella a un sueño y que alguien me sustituyera metiéndose a mi cuerpo para afrontar lo que se me venía encima.

El que venía hacia mi con el ceño fruncido y muchas preguntas en su cara era Li Shaoran, mi no tan agradable compañero de departamento que derecho no tenía de verme en semejante situación. Y es que era tan penoso que cuando dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, vi que agua ya había humedecido mi falda y que el agua corría sin piedad hacia él, entonces, cuando vi que Li abrió sus labios no pude evitar lanzar un lamento al vacío.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste? —Me pregunto aún a la distancia, mostrando en su voz algo de consternación y enojo. Yo sólo pude tragar en seco. Era lógico que había roto la llave, y aún así el idiota preguntaba. ¡Que coraje!

—¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas y te dignas a ayudarme? —Respondí con otra pregunta. Él levanto una ceja, como no creyéndose lo que yo acababa de decirle, y es que había tenido poco tacto para pedirle lo que yo suponía era un favor, bien, tal vez ya estaba arrepintiendo de lo anterior dicho.

—Ni creas —Refuto, soltando un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía más su ceño. Yo rodé los ojos, y alcé mi vista hacia el techo, realmente no sabía que hacer y realmente ya me estaba cansando de la posición en la que estaba —, arréglatelas tu solita —Finalizó. Y, para cuando el paso cerca de mí, más exactamente detrás, yo solté sin intención la llave, porque realmente sentía las manos entumecidas, entonces… entonces paso algo muy, muy feo.

Sí, por inercia yo había quitado mi cuerpo del agua para no mojarme más, pero justo el chorro estaba cayendo en ese instante en la cara y ropa del chico Li. Él trato también de taparse un poco con sus manos, por suerte reacciono muy rápido y se quitó, aunque, el agua si le había llegado a mojar demasiado.

Volteo a verme con sus ojos ardiendo, y me hizo recordar la escena que había sucedido unos minutos atrás con el tipo aquel. Yo me aleje por instinto de Li, temiendo de que quisiese hacerme algo.

—¿¡Qué rayos hiciste?! Eres tan, tan infantil que tu única forma de molestar es mojarme todo el traje —Espetó. Yo me estremecí un poco al escuchar su voz, realmente estaba furioso, pero juraba que no lo había hecho a propósito.

—¡No lo hice con intención! ¡Ni quién te quiera también poner mucha atención! —Estallé de pronto. Él frunció su ceño y se acercó nuevamente a mí, yo ya no pude retroceder mucho, porque sino topaba con una pared que estaba detrás.

—¡Eres una torpe! Odio a las chicas como tú que sólo causan problemas —Dijo con veneno en su voz. Yo apreté mis manos en puños. Realmente me estaba cansando de que me insultaran por ser una mujer ¡tampoco es que yo hubiese pedido serlo!

—¡Pues que bueno, igualmente no me interesa saberlo! —Le grité, encarándolo finalmente, y bendito sea el que me dio finalmente el valor —. No me interesa si te agrado o no, no busco tu aprobación en el mundo, no sientas que tus opiniones serán de interés para mí, porque te equivocas si piensas eso —Cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba poniendo un dedo encima de su pecho, golpeándolo suavemente, para hacerle entender que yo no temía por sus palabras "hirientes"

—¿Ah sí? —¡Ahhh! Este idiota no se callaba con nada —. Pero, debes saber que eres insoportable para todos aquí, que nadie te soporta y que has hecho que despidan a un amigo mío —Declaro muy cerca de mí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando había puesto ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, encerrándome contra la pared y él.

No estaba para nada cómoda con su cercanía, ni mucho menos con sus comentarios que sabía que tenían toda la verdad. Lo que no me creía es que hubiesen despedido a alguien por mi culpa, si fue así, no creo que yo haya sido precisamente la mala ahí.

Cuando pude retomar otra vez el control de mis pensamientos, vi como él se alejaba sigilosamente a la salida, dejándome ahí, con el aire retenido en mis pulmones que pude expulsar cuando lo tuve muy lejos de mí.

Definitivamente esto no era bueno. Menos porque había una llave rota de agua por mi causa.

_**. . . **_

—Le juro que no hice nada con intención, pido mil disculpas, descuente todo de mi sueldo, pero… por favor no me despida, además, le juro que yo no quise provocar al tipo ese —Rogaba mientras veía con preocupación a Fye delante de mí. Me encontraba sentada delante de su escritorio, y él se encontraba detrás de este, mirándome fijamente. Se veía serio, no me gustaba el semblante que llevaba para nada.

De repente él rio, y yo casi me quise tallar los ojos cuando lo vi, no entendía muy bien la situación, incluso me removí en mi lugar un tanto incomoda, no sabía si se estaba burlando de mi o… algo así.

—Lo siento —Articulo de pronto mientras otra risilla salía de su boca, yo sólo asentí y en ese momento mis mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza. Definitivamente me estaba perdiendo del chiste en la situación.

—Y-yo…

—En serio lo siento, Sakura, pero realmente, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, el tipo te quería golpear o algo así, el personal no iba a estar muy de acuerdo con eso, y por eso lo despidieron —Declaró él volviendo a la normalidad. No estaba de más decir que su semblante mostraba conformidad y felicidad, pues, me brindaba una sonrisa que hasta me podría parecer coqueta.

—¡Ya entiendo! —Dije de pronto levantándome de mi lugar e incluso sobresaltándolo a él. Y es que había recordado lo que Li me había dicho en el sanitario, a la persona que habían despedido era a su amigo, justo el que me había retado, ¡pero vaya! Bien decía el dicho "dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres" (*) esa era prueba claro de que Li era todo un hombre machista y que definitivamente necesitaba una lección de vida.

—Sakura… —Me llamó Fye. Yo baje mi mirada hacia sus ojos y ladee mi cabeza, confundida.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté. Sus ojos estaban mirándome demasiado fijamente, incluso pude sentir su intensidad a través de ellos. Cuando ya no pude con su mirada, retiré la mía y en ese momento pude sentir como mi cara ardía nuevamente.

—Si pasa algo así, nunca dudes en decírmelo —Musito bajo, pero claro. Yo me volví a verlo sorprendida. Sin duda, aunque había esperado algo así de él, pero no de forma tan directa como lo acababa de pronunciar.

Seguramente que mi cara era un tomate, sí, un tomate muy rojo.

De pronto observé como posaba una de sus manos en la mía y la encerraba, no pude evitar sentir mi corazón acelerado, y sólo era por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atrevimientos.

Iba a intentar quitar mi mano sutilmente, cuando sin previo aviso él se paro de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio tan rápido que cuando lo tuve cerca, muy cerca, el aire escapo lentamente de mí.

—Por alguna razón quiero cuidarte, me parece que es porque me pareces tan tímida y linda a la vez —Dijo, suave y lento, casi lo sentí pasional, aunque no conocía mucho el concepto, pero al menos yo así lo captaba, porque su mirada podía transmitir algo extraño… algo diferente.

Y cuando pude reaccionar, me di cuenta de que había puesto sus labios en mi frente, y que decir que casi me sale humor por las orejas, ¡era demasiado para mi pobre corazón!

Después de que él se separar de mí, yo me quede viéndolo con impresión, simplemente no daba mucho crédito a lo que había hecho, pero podía sentir muy bien unas sensaciones asfixiantes recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Unas sensaciones entre agradables e incomodas.

Baje mi mirada para no toparme con la de él, porque no lo negaba, estaba nerviosa. Demasiado.

—G-gracias —Musite por lo bajo. No tuve el valor para ver lo que él hacía, pero pude escuchar como una sutil y suave risilla se apoderaba de la oficina.

Realmente estaba que ardía de emociones encontradas…

_**. . . **_

La chica esa se había salido con la suya, pero, sabía que aún tenía un comodín muy bien guardado para poder hacer que todos la odiaran un poco más, porque Kinomoto no sólo se había metido con mi traje, sino con mi empleo y uno de mis amigos, y, eso simplemente no lo podía olvidar ni perdonar fácilmente…

* * *

**Y: ¡Hola queridos lectores! En esta ocasión como ya habrán notado venimos juntas en las notas de autor y creo que así será de ahora en adelante jeje.**

**Bueno... ¿qué decir del capítulo? Honestamente a mi me encanto mucho ¡ah! Y antes de que me olvidé del detalle, por ahí les úbique un (*)...**

**Yo no sé si en todos lados se usan los refranes o si significan lo mismo, entonces para que nadie se confunda, les voy a poner el significado:**

**(*) Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres': por acá en mi país siempre se usa para decirle indirectamente a alguien que ya sabe cómo es sólo por la compañia que trae, por ejemplo, hay un chico que se junta con puros pandilleros y se la pasa todo el día con ellos ¿qué creería que es el chico? ¡Bingo sí! Pandillero. Realmente no sé si me expliqué muy bien pero cualquier duda no vacilen en comentar;)**

**N: ¡Hola bellos lectores!...primero gracias por leer esperamos que les haya gustado, a mi al igual que ha Yuki ¡me encanto! el capítulo.**

**Vieron hubo un poquitín de romance en este capítulo ¿qué opinan de Fye?, y ¿alguien más quiere matar a Syaoran? aparte de mi Jaja, de verdad queremos saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia, así que, esperamos sus hermosos comentarios jeje **

**Sabemos que la temática es un poco fuerte, pero, es una cruda realidad con la cuál queremos hacer conciencia,así que, esperamos que nos sigan apoyando.**

**Sin más...se despiden...**

**Nana-Chan**

**Yuki-Meh**


	4. Chapter 4

**La pregunta no es quién va a dejarme, sino quién va a detenerme.**

**-Ayn Rand**

* * *

Cuando miré que la débil foto salía de mis manos y se resbalaba, quise intentar ir a tras ella, pero cuando la seguí con la mirada, vi que casualmente chocaba con la suela de un zapato bien boleada y con el brillo resaltando en él.

Alcé mi vista lentamente, entonces me tope con una cabeza gacha, que, como sospeche, estaba viendo en dirección a la fotografía.

Vi casi en cámara lenta como el sujeto la tomaba para después verla atentamente.

—¿De quién es esta fotografía? —Pregunto el sujeto con voz pasiva, mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor, incluyéndome.

Yo fruncí mi ceño. Parecía que él ejercía algún tipo de orden... o, esperen...

—Por favor, no me hagan repetir la pregunta —Dijo él haciendo acopio de fuerza en su voz. Yo volví a fruncir el ceño, y después de eso me aclaré la garganta, llamando su atención.

—He sido yo —Conteste sin más. Él me miró de arriba para abajo y luego me habló.

—Venga a mi oficina. Li Syaoran —Ordeno. Yo no proteste, estaba seguro de que era él el jefe.

Caminamos un par de segundos. Lamentablemente no recordaba con exactitud, pero eso pude intuir. En el camino nadie dijo nada, y honestamente a este paso ya no estaba seguro si un castigo se haría presente o si me darían una llamada de atención.

Aunque para ser honestos, yo también estaba esperando el momento para poder reclamar... lo de Kinomoto y el jefe del piso de programación.

—Empecemos. ¿Me puede explicar por qué estaba difundiendo estas fotografías? —Me preguntó él con calma. Yo me mantuve también tranquilo, sin mostrar algún miedo.

Para esas alturas él ya se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, y yo estaba frente a él. Con mi temple viniéndose encima, ahora recordaba que me gustaba eso de mi personalidad.

—Es una historia larga. Sólo quería mostrar la bonita relación que han desarrollado el jefe de programación, D. Flourite y la empleada Sakura Kinomoto —Tras decir esas palabras me sentí demasiado bien, es decir, estaba seguro de que dé con ello lograrían llamarle la atención a Kinomoto.

—¿Relación... amorosa? —Dijo el jefe con cautela. Yo lo miré directamente a los ojos, y sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Nadie lo sabe, supongo que aún es un misterio, pero estoy seguro de que se traen algo —dije—. De hecho, todos lo hemos notado, si quiere, incluso puede preguntar —Su cara de sutil enojo me mostraba que había dado en el punto, en el punto de que los empleados no se podían relacionar de aquella manera.

—Muchas gracias por decirme Li, aunque la forma en que lo divulga no es la correcta, así que, si tiene algo que reclamar, hágalo conmigo —A pesar de su sutil regaño, yo no dejaba de sonreír internamente, es decir, a juzgar por su aspecto sabía bien que todo marcharía bien para mí, pero no tanto para Kinomoto.

Y es que recuerdo que tomar la decisión de sacar copias de lo que casualmente era una foto comprometedora de Kinomoto y el jefe de departamento había sido una buena idea para así hundirla junto con el tipo, o eso era lo que había planeado desde un inicio.

Por alguna razón, la maravillosa idea de propagarla primero con mis conocidos se me hizo tentadora, por lo que ni lento ni perezoso me encargue de mostrárselas, no lo dude, fue gracioso hablar cosas sobre Kinomoto y Fye. D. Flourite con los demás, saber que a pesar de las represarías que podían tomar contra nosotros, aún seguíamos violando aquello de hablar en contra de la "señorita smile"(*) Kinomoto, pero ¿qué más daba? Muchos sentíamos repudio hacia ella, y yo claramente no era la excepción.

Las fotos sólo habían sido un plus para que todos en el departamento comenzaran con las habladurías sobre Kinomoto y D. Flourite, el momento en donde fue todo "chisme" entre nosotros fue épico, nunca había pensado que todo aquello fuese pauta para que el jefe se diera cuenta y entonces...

Entonces yo suponía que todo formaría una cadena, el jefe iría en busca de Kinomoto y tal vez y sólo tal vez la reprendería de una forma épica, me imaginaba a una Kinomoto asustada y cohibida frente a él. Sería un deleite observarla finalmente siendo despedida de la empresa.

Porque de cierta manera ella me estresaba de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho nunca, desde nuestro primer incidente la había sentido demasiado acelerada, conflictiva, con demasiada fuerza emanando de ella...

Nunca había sentido lo mismo con otra mujer, más que con mi madre, para mis todas las mujeres venían siendo iguales, débiles, sumisas, sin ninguna fuerza que las destacara... pero ella, Kinomoto, me hacía sentir demasiado incompetente al sentir su mirada, su trato de poder... me sentía ciertamente en competencia con ella, y por eso, sólo por eso, la envidia me carcomía, porque yo quería ser el mejor, y no una mujer.

]

Me encamine con parsimonia al elevador que me llevaría a mi departamento de trabajo. Hoy ciertamente me sentía totalmente feliz, y presentía que el día seria de lo más espectacular y ¿la razón? Esa no la sabía con total claridad, pero estaba casi segura, que iba a ser un buen día.

O... tal vez no.

Cuando llegue al departamento rápidamente —y como ya era costumbre—, note muchas miradas sobre mí. Pero aquella vez, estaban llenas de algo que podía llamar compasión, ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué me miraban así? ¿acaso había hecho otra cosa? Que yo recordara, mi estadía en aquella empresa había sido pacifica sino fuera por el señor Li y sus no tan gratos compañeros que decidían jugársela con una mujer de forma no muy amable.

Rodé los ojos cuando en el fondo, de reojo, pude observar como un tipo se reía con algo de "disimulo" de mí, ahí pensé entonces en si yo traería algo raro en mi ropa o cabello hoy, porque, que yo recordara, todo había quedado bien en mi cuando salí de casa.

—¿Qué estará mal conmigo? —murmure cohibida mientras caminaba con paso inseguro hacia mi área de trabajo.

Bien, ahora ya no sentía que el día iba a estar de lo mejor para mí, más bien, ahora sentía que una oleada de mala suerte que por cierto ya era muy común en mí vendría, como siempre.

Me senté en mi lugar tranquilamente, encendiendo la maquina correspondiente. Pero, no tardo ni un minuto en prender el equipo cuando alguien ya estaba tocando suavemente mi hombro, me sobresalte un poco que no dude en dar un brinquito en mi asiento.

—Usted es Kinomoto Sakura, ¿verdad? —Pregunto un hombre detrás de mí. Yo volteé mi mirada y me tope con un hombre ya mayor, yo me quede en mi lugar, confundida.

—Sí, soy yo ¿qué pasa? —Conteste un poco cohibida ante el impecable porte que desprendía aquel hombre. Tragué grueso cuando vi que fruncía un poco sus fracciones, porque podía asegurar que estaba un tanto molesto.

—Muy bien. Entonces necesito que venga conmigo —Yo me quede helada tras esas palabras. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué me llamaba a mí? ¿quién era él? —. Dese prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo —Apresuró él. Yo no quise desobedecer, aunque ni siquiera supiese quién era. Me levanté de mi lugar rápidamente y lo seguí de cerca. No me había dado muchas explicaciones, por lo que definitivamente me encontraba nerviosa y con un mal presentimiento cruzando por mi pecho.

Caminamos por un par de minutos, que para mí fueron totalmente eternos, y finalmente, parecía que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Sentí una oleada de frio y pánico cuando vi en la puerta que estaba en un letrero de color dorado el nombre de él.

Andrew Jones

Horror. Sí, eso también suponía yo que se estaba reflejando en mi cara, porque nada bueno podía significar que el jefe te citara personalmente a su oficina ¡no! Pero mientras más le daba vueltas en mi cabeza, no lograba encontrar alguna razón para que yo estuviera ahí, observando con sumo terror que tal vez estaba en problemas y que ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué.

—Vamos, pasa —Dijo solamente. Él dejo que yo pasara primero y lo hice, encontrándome entonces con alguien frente a mí, sentado en una silla de cuero. Su cabello claro era inconfundible, al igual que sus ojos, por lo que rápidamente al ver a Fye ahí, pude intuir lo que pasaba más o menos.

Carraspeé incomoda cuando me senté al lado de Fye, y segundos después el jefe apareció frente a nosotros, ejerciendo poder para que pusiéramos atención.

—¿Ven esto? —Dijo mientras deslizaba delicadamente una foto por el escritorio. Nosotros nos miramos de reojo sumamente confundidos, y Fye fue el primero en tomar la dichosa imagen.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta...? —Murmuro Fye con algo que parecía furia. Yo comencé a sospechar lo peor. Entonces fue cuando le quite la foto de sus blancas manos que mi alma cayo a mis pies.

Era una foto bien tomada de nosotros dos el día que habíamos ido a tomar un café, justo ese día en el que comenzábamos a conocernos. ¿Como era posible que alguien tuviera algo así de nosotros? ¡Era imposible! Era de mis primeros días de trabajo...

—Esto no significa nada —Me adelante a decir con tranquilidad mientras volvía a depositar la foto en el escritorio. No estaba mintiendo, era obvio, es sólo que alguien muy ingenioso había tomado la foto y luego la había usado para perjudicarnos... ¿se daban entonces cuenta de lo retorcida que podía estar la mente de alguien?

—¿Está segura señorita Kinomoto? Porque una imagen puede decir más que mil palabras —Yo abrí mi boca indignada.

—¿Qué está queriendo decir? —Pregunto entonces Fye, usando un tono bastante serio que no había escuchado aun en él, ni siquiera el día en el que pensaba que me despediría.

—Más bien ¿qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? Saben bien que las relaciones entre empleados están prohibidas, además de que en el área de trabajo causan conflictos —Contraataco él, poniendo sus ojos fijos en nosotros, yo lo sentí como dagas, pero aun así no baje la guardia, por supuesto que no permitiría que alguien formase semejante mentira de mí y Fye.

—Nada, créanos, esa ha sido una salida por simple casualidad, no entiendo por qué armar tanto alboroto por algo que no es verdad —Comente con voz contenida. Realmente quería dejar salir una voz acida de mí, pero no podía, al menos no ahora.

Todo el temor que sentía minutos antes se estaba convirtiendo en puro coraje.

—Lo que dice Kinomoto es verdad. No tenemos nada más fuera de lo laboral, esa salida ha sido una simple casualidad —Dijo Fye tratando de defender nuestro punto de vista.

El jefe Jones fijo su vista en Fye, y luego la poso en mí, y se me quedo viendo acusadoramente, yo le sostuve la mirada fieramente, para que sintiera que mis palabras iban bañadas de honestidad.

]

Cuando vi que tenía esa foto de Kinomoto y el jefe de departamento mis ganas de venganza se habían expandido a niveles inimaginables, bastaba con ver el panorama que se planteaba en el área de trabajo.

Ella estaba ahí, exigiendo respeto, pero ¿por qué sentía que ella no lo estaba dando del todo? Es decir, se veía claramente que D. Flourite le había dado el trabajo por el simple hecho de ser mujer, y, que de ser el caso de yo no ser competente me hubiese mandado a la goma, pero en definitivamente a ella no.

Entonces, se me ocurrió hacer el plan de fotocopiar aquella foto y dársela a cada uno de los trabajadores del departamento de programación para que se hiciera una bola de escándalo, y que poco después tal foto llegara a manos del jefe, citándolos a ambos para tal vez una posible despedida que era más probable en Kinomoto.

Y la idea había salido incluso mejor de lo que yo había pensado, pues ahora y Kinomoto se encontraban en la oficina del jefe, hablando de no sé qué, pero estaba seguro de que de nada bueno.

Esboce una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía de donde había salido ese lado tan sucio de mí que me hacía ver como un acusador, pero debía admitir que aquello se sentía muy bien, porque Kinomoto no era santo de mi devoción.

Me acerque un poco entonces al área de trabajo de Kinomoto, alejándome de la oficina del jefe.

Estaba dispuesto a esperarla, porque sabía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para sospechar de mí.

Fue entonces cuando después de unos minutos escuché unos pasos pesados cerca de mí, y yo sonreí nuevamente victorioso al presenciar como unos tacones chocaban estrepitosamente con el piso.

—¡Idiota! ¿sabes? Tu maldita obsesión ha llegado demasiado lejos —Me encaro ella llegando rápidamente frente a mí.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó de lo más tranquilo.

—¡Por favor! No te hagas imbécil, me da tanta rabia que por tus juegos inmaduros Fye y yo hayamos salido perjudicados ¿que no piensas en que pude perder mi trabajo? —Grito ella. Yo quise taparme los oídos para no escucharla, pero ciertamente si hacia eso me perdería de la diversión—. Realmente te has pasado, eres detestable —Murmuro y luego de eso dio la vuelta y salió disparada a no sé dónde.

Yo contemplé su espalda, y... por unos segundos me sentí tontamente culpable.

Traté de ignorar a Syaoran Li, pero la furia que brotaba de mí no me lo permitió, me pare en seco, volteé y lo vi de pie contemplándome, suspire y caminé de regreso hacia él armándome de valor, él decidió meterse con la persona equivocada y si quería guerra pues eso tendría.

Camine unos cuantos pasos y llegue donde se encontraba él, me embargaba un deseo de venganza y sin pensarlo mucho levanté mi mano, cuando me di cuenta ya había depositado una cachetada en su mejilla.

—Te estás metiendo con la mujer equivocada —Dije con mirada fulminante.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Grita furioso tomando mi brazo y jalándome hacia él quedando frente a frente, mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

Yo estaba nerviosa, pero no le mostraría ni una milésima de debilidad al idiota que tenía frente a mí, eso ¡jamás! Le mostraría a este tipo quién es Sakura Kinomoto.

—Y tú estás pisando terreno peligroso —Dice fulminándome con la mirada y sujetándome con más fuerza.

—Me estás lastimando ¡suéltame! —Le ordenó mientras forcejeó para soltarme.

—¿No que muy valiente? —Suelta una risa burlona mientras yo frunzo mi ceño.

—Li —Escucho una voz bastante familiar llamando nuestra atención—. Parece que le gusta abusar de las personas ¿no?... suelte a la joven antes de que reporte este asunto a Recursos Humanos —Advierte en un tono fuerte. Li me soltó bruscamente casi haciéndome caer.

—¿Estás bien? —Voltea a verme y puedo notar la preocupación en esos bellos ojos azules. Yo sólo asiento con mi cabeza.

Él acerca a Li, de reojo puedo ver su mirada oscurecida de la furia y de repente lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

—Li, esta es mi última advertencia no quiero verlo cerca de Kinomoto otra vez limítese a hacer su trabajo o aténgase a las consecuencias...recuerde que yo sigo siendo su jefe y mi paciencia se acaba —Dice con tono y mirada retadora. Li simplemente soltó una risa maliciosa dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yo estaba en shock ¿acaso el jefe de departamento me estaba defiendo otra vez? No era que yo necesitara que alguien diera la cara por mí, sino que contar con el apoyo de alguien en un lugar donde la mayoría me odiaban y no sé ni por qué era realmente un alivio.

—Sakura, no te preocupes, no permitiré que nadie en este lugar te haga daño, tú sigue haciendo tu trabajo y olvídate de los demás —Me guiña un ojo y sigue su camino hacia su oficina.

Regresé a mi área de trabajo, podía escuchar a la gente murmurando por todos lados, pero decidí hacerle caso a Fye e ignorarlos a todos y limitarme a hacer mi trabajo que al fin de cuentas para eso estaba aquí y era lo que me hacía feliz.

Pasaron las horas, yo seguía haciendo mi trabajo, ya el ambiente se había calmado un poco y eso me tranquilizó mucho. Estaba comiendo mi almuerzo en la cafetería cuando vi pasar a Fye, él quiso acercarse para sentarse conmigo, pero yo negué con mi cabeza, aunque me hubiera encantado comer con él no debíamos alimentar los chismes.

¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuándo tenía este tipo de pensamientos?... Hay algo que no puedo negar y es el hecho de que Fye es un hombre muy guapo, sus bellos ojos azules de verdad llamaban mi atención, siempre había tenido debilidad por los chicos de ojos claros, aparte que era todo un caballero, pero ¡NO! no era correcto tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia mi jefe.

El final de la jornada laboral llegó y tuve que quedarme en la oficina un par de horas más ¿adivinen por qué?... ¡Sí! Gracias al imbécil de Li me toco reponer todo el tiempo perdido en la mañana, lo bueno es que el ambiente estaba tranquilo porque quedábamos muy pocas personas en el piso.

Siendo las 7:30pm por fin logré terminar mis asignaciones así que sin pensarlo mucho tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a irme. Iba caminando cuando pasé frente a la oficina de Fye y vi las luces encendidas ¿aún no se había ido? Él era el tipo de personas que no soportaba trabajar horas extras, era algo que ya había notado, y por eso con lo curiosa que soy no pude evitar tocar la puerta...

—¡Pase! —Gritó desde adentro. Yo abrí la puerta y asomé mi cabeza topando con sus hermosos ojos.

—Hola —Salude tímidamente.

Él sonrió y me hizo una señal para que entrara —Hola Sakura, no sabía que seguías aquí ¿necesitas algo? —Me observa curioso.

En ese momento recordé que toque por impulso, así que me toco pensar en una excusa rápida —Este...la luz...yo...—No sé porque mi cerebro siempre decidía fallarme en presencia de él.

Él empezó a reír.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Yo suspiré

—Tuve que reponer horas, vi las luces prendidas y quise pasar a agradecerte por ayudarme con Li —Gracias cerebro.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes lo haría con él y con cualquier otra persona que se meta contigo —Dice sonriendo.

Por un segundo su sonrisa me pareció ¿algo picara?... y yo sólo me limite a sonreír torpemente.

—Bueno debo irme, que pases buena noche —Respondí nerviosamente saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

—Espera, Sakura... —Escuché que me llamo, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando.

Salí rápidamente del edificio, sabía que Fye tendría la intención de ofrecerme un ride a mi casa y que no aceptaría que me negara, y lo que menos quería era que los rumores sobre nosotros incrementaran.

Después de caminar unas cuadras llegué a la parada del autobús, no había gente así que supuse que recién había pasado, me senté a esperar y en ese momento sentí como las lágrimas empezaron a salir, todo lo que había retenido durante el día exploto y no pude contenerme más, me sentía triste... estaba en un país sola, no tenía el apoyo de nadie, ni quiera un hombro para llorar o alguien que me diera consejo, estaba frustrada por el trato que estaba recibiendo en mi trabajo ¿qué les hice? no podía entenderlo me sentía tan impotente que lo único que quería era llorar para desahogar mi alma.

Llevaba ya unos minutos sentada mis lágrimas seguían saliendo, de pronto un auto se detuvo frente a mí... yo, un tanto alarmada me encogí en mi lugar.

—¿Sakura? —Una voz bastante familiar me hablo.

Di un pequeño brinco sorprendida.

—¿Fye? —La oscuridad de la noche no me permitía ver bien, pero juraba que conocía aquellos ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta preocupado. Mientras me miraba por la ventana del auto.

Inmediatamente lleve mis manos a cara para limpiar mis ojos

—Sí...estoy bien —Respondo sonriendo tristemente.

—Vamos, te llevo a tu casa —Comenta sonriendo, justo la propuesta que quería evitar.

Al ver mi reacción, bajo del auto, se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

—Ignora a la gente de la oficina y enfócate en cumplir tu sueño viniste aquí por eso ¿no? No permitas que la mala actitud de unos te opaquen —Dice tomando mi mano, yo entonces lo miro sorprendida.

De pronto se levantó sin soltar mi mano jalándome hacia el auto.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto confundida.

—Llevarte a tu casa —Dice guiñándome el ojo y abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Este chico en serio no se daba por vencido y no tuve más opción que aceptar.

Él subió al auto y volteó a verme.

—¿Sabes? Cuando tengo días difíciles me gusta cocinar en casa porque me ayuda a relajarme, tenía pensado cocinar una pizza esta noche y me gustaría compartirla contigo —Comenta emocionado.

¿Acaso era una invitación? Me quede pensando unos segundos, tenía dos opciones, aceptar su invitación para tratar de mejorar mi ánimo, o ir a mi apartamento y sumergirme en la tristeza que sentía...

—Sakura no te preocupes, nadie sabe dónde vivo, así que no hay riesgo de que alguien nos vea además somos amigos ¿no? —Comenta al ver mi cara de indecisión.

Seguí meditando él tenía razón ¿qué tiene de malo salir con un amigo? no podía andar por ahí aislándome de la gente por el miedo al qué dirán ¡no! yo no era ese tipo de persona y no permitirá que un tonto rumor me cambiara de esa forma.

—Está bien... Vamos —Respondo con una sonrisa.

Nos pusimos en marcha, nuestra primera parada fue el supermercado para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaríamos, anduvimos por todos los pasillos y nos entretuvimos bastante entre broma y broma que nos hacíamos me estaba divirtiendo bastante y Fye cumplió su objetivo de mejorar mi ánimo...después de un rato llegamos a su apartamento, estaba en un edificio bastante elegante, subimos al ascensor y en este momento me di cuenta de algo, tenía bastante tiempo de no estar a solas con un chico y eso estaba haciendo que lo nervios se apoderaran de mí.

Llegamos a su apartamento, era bastante bonito, elegante, algo muy propio de Fye, la vista de la ciudad era espectacular, y eso bastó para terminar animarme y recordar para que había venido a este país a cumplir un sueño y no permitía que nadie lo arruinara.

—Puedes seguir observando yo iré a cocinar —Dijo Fye acercándose con las compras a la cocina.

—Déjame ayudarte si lo hacemos juntos será más divertido —Digo acercándome donde se encontraba él.

—Como gustes —Responde con una sonrisa—. Dijiste que te gustaba la pizza Margarita ¿cierto? —

—Correcto —Digo

—¿Empezamos? —Pregunta sonriendo.

—Claro —Respondo emocionada.

Comencé a cortar los ingredientes para la salsa, cebolla, ajo y tomates lo puse en una licuadora y una vez listo lo puse a cocinar en una sartén, mientras por el otro lado Fye preparaba la pasta. La estábamos pasando realmente bien, él era una persona muy agradable y disfrutaba pasar mi tiempo en compañía de él.

La pasta y la salsa estuvieron listas así que empezamos a armar la pizza entre los dos, esparcimos un poco de salsa sobre la pasta, colocamos encima rebanadas de tomate, mucho queso mozzarella, albahaca y ¡listo! metimos la pizza al horno.

Un pensamiento paso por mi mente ¿así se sentía cocinar con la persona que te gusta?... ¡Sakura! me regañe inmediatamente no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacía por él.

Fye y yo estábamos sentamos en el desayunador charlando muy a gusto mientras esperábamos que la pizza terminara de cocinarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Dice mientras acerca un poco su rostro al mío, puedo ver la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Trague grueso su acercamiento me puso nerviosa y no sé porque mi corazón se aceleró.

—C-claro, dime —Respondo tartamudeando.

—¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan? —Dice acercándose más. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida... ¿en serio estaba preguntando eso? ¿Acaso estaba interesado en mí?

Pude sentir como mi rostro se comenzó a sonrojar.

—Este...me gustan... —No pude articular palabra, de repente sentí sus labios apoderándose de los míos y su mano en mi cintura jalándome hacia su cuerpo, mi corazón latía como loco, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba al igual que la mía y lo que me desconcertó era que lo estaba disfrutando me había perdido en el placer que me estaba produciendo ese beso.

Unos segundos nos separamos, yo lo miré sorprendida

—Sakura, yo...—Lo calle poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios, no sé cómo pasó ni en qué momento, ¡pero sí!, me gustaba Fye y no me iba a privar de eso.

Lo miré fijamente a sus bellos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban.

—¿Sabes qué? si quieren hablar de nosotros démosles una razón para hacerlo —Coloqué mi mano en su pecho agarrando su camisa jalándolo hacia mi apoderándome de sus labios, él correspondió con gusto, de repente sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura alzándome y colocándome sobre el desayunador atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban haciendo el beso más profundo y placentero.

Nuestras bocas se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Me gustas Sakura Kinomoto —Dijo con voz entrecortada yo sonreí sobre sus labios, y en unos segundos nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo fundiéndonos en un dulce, lento y profundo beso.

(...)

N/A:

N: Hallo hermosos lectores! tanto tiempo ¿pensaron que habíamos olvidado esta historia? ¡No Señores! Aquí estamos de vuelta con un capítulo bien intenso...

¿Qué les pareció? personalmente me encantó... ¿cómo que Fye y Sakura? ¡Sorpresa! Hay que salir de lo tradicional así que, habrán sus mentes y disfrútenlo Fye es demasiado bello (si lo amo), pero también me encanta Syaoran con su porte de malote así súper sexy jaja...

¿Que les ha parecido? Ya saben que amamos leer sus opiniones en los comentarios, gracias por su amor y apoyo son los mejores y sin más los esperamos en el próximo capítulo.

Y:¡Aló bellos lectoreeeees! Ay no, dejenme decirles que escribir y leer este capítulo fue totalmente emocionante, más por la parte del beso de FYE Y SAKURA ME MUEROOO, ¿qué les parece la pareja? ¿no es tierna? Porque a nosostras nls parece súper linda, me muero, y más con ese beso intenso que se han dado ¡dios! ¿a ustedes que les pareció? ¿les gusto? No olviden dejar sus comentarios que son aliciente perfecto para seguir, ya saben que aquí seguiremos Nana y yo escribiendo para ustedes ¡nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
